


Afterglow

by Mandibles



Series: In which I try to cope with the Colton Thing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead parent feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the afterglow, when Jackson's asleep, Stiles wonders about Jackson's birth parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filling a crapton of Jackson prompts on my Tumblr, so . . . Yeah.

Jackson is quick to sleep after he’s come, his body falling lax and boneless after the initial spine-arching, toe-curling release. Stiles can only imagine how that sat with Lydia when the two were together, but he honestly didn’t mind it himself. In fact, he actually likes these moments when he’s poised over him,  _inside_  him, body thrumming with his own orgasm as blue eyes blink, flutter shut, gentle eyelashes resting on freckled cheeks.

Damn, Stiles always thinks, reaching to brush away sweat-soaked hair, Damn, his mom must’ve been _gorgeous_. Like drop-dead.

 … Which might not be the best choice of words, actually.

Okay, yeah, it must be little weird to think about his boyfriend’s dead parents post-coitus, but he just can’t help himself. Every time he looks at Jackson, every time he trails the lines of his cheekbones, his jawline, he wonders if he got the simple arch of his nose is from his dad or if his pink, full lips are his mom’s. Maybe his eye color doesn’t belong to either parent; maybe it’s some recessive gene from even more intangible grandparents or great grandparents.

He wonders if they hadn’t died, hadn’t left him … He wonders if the crease between Jackson’s brows would be able to ease when he’s asleep, if it would exist at all.

Stiles honestly wonders sometimes if Jackson would be able to say, “I love you,” before he fades from afterglow to slumber. And, that’s the real problem, he thinks. Stiles knows Jackson feels it, feels the same pull he does, but he can never just  _say_  it.

So, after he pulls out and curls up around him, Stiles whispers it across his neck for Lydia, the parents he never met and the one’s he forgets he has. He says it for his own mother, too, because she would know better than anyone what it’s like to leave without wanting to.

Finally, he says it for himself, for the two them actually, across those pretty lips. He doesn’t miss how Jackson exhales a little deeper, how his mouth quirks slightly, and that’s answer enough for Stiles to find sleep.


End file.
